1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to raster image processors (RIP), and in particular, it relates to a raster image processor operating in a banding mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Raster image processors (RIPs) are processors that generate bitmap images from print language such as a PDL (Page Description Language). An example of a RIP is Adobe®'s Configurable Postscript Interpreter (CPSI), which generates raster imaged from PostScript® data. RIPs commonly use two modes to produce images, namely, a full-frame mode and a banding mode. In the full-frame mode, the RIP produces the image in one large block. In the banding mode, the RIP produces the image in smaller blocks referred to as bands. The RIPs typically allows the size of the bands produced to be configurable. In a conventional RIP, a constant band size is typically used for each print job.